


[Podfic] i've been with you such a long time (you're my sunshine)

by nantook (Yuugisgirl)



Series: [podfic] the whole damn world seemed upside down [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, six thousand years! in love! i die!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugisgirl/pseuds/nantook
Summary: A huge thank you to citadelofswords for writing this lovely fic and providing blanket podfic permission! Please go leave comments and kudos on their original work! This is also part one of a series, so be sure to check out part two!Song: You’re My Best FriendBy: Queen





	[Podfic] i've been with you such a long time (you're my sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've been with you such a long time (you're my sunshine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091254) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



> A huge thank you to citadelofswords for writing this lovely fic and providing blanket podfic permission! Please go leave comments and kudos on their original work! This is also part one of a series, so be sure to check out part two!
> 
> Song: You’re My Best Friend  
> By: Queen

Mediafire mp3: [[Link]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/inian4pirr8t7b9/i%2527ve_been_with_you_such_a_long_time_%2528you%2527re_my_sunshine%2529.mp3/file)

Soundcloud: [[Link]](https://soundcloud.com/user-481996422/ive-been-with-you-such-a-long-time-youre-my-sunshine/s-Osg0U)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!


End file.
